Kehilangan Besar
by el Cierto
Summary: A SaiSasu Fanfict. Short Oneshot - a late b'day fict for elfazen-chan :D


**A fanfiction of Sai and Sasuke**

**Naruto © M.K.**

**This fict © el Cierto**

**A very late little present to elfazen-chan b'day**

**This is for you ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**BL hint (?) I dunno it's disguised I think**

**/\/\**

**.**

**.**

**OOC. GAJE. ABSURD(?)**

**ONE-SHOT**

**Standard warning applied**

**KEHILANGAN BESAR**

**.**

**.**

Jikalau langit siang adalah dunia, orang-orang yang besar dan terkenal adalah awan-awan putih yang berarak menghiasnya, maka apakah lambang eksistensiku? Demikian aku selalu bertanya, namun tak sedikitpun _cerebrum_-ku bisa memberi jawabnya.

Aku juga teringat satu sosok pasti setiap kali aku melihat hamparannya. Sesosok sahabat lama yang tak pernah lagi bersua. Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke, sungguh Tuhan pastilah sedang sangat bersuka saat menciptanya. Dia memiliki segala yang diinginkan seorang pria. Wajah rupawan, kapasitas sel kelabu yang tak bisa diragukan, popularitas layaknya kaum selebritas hingga kekayaan harta benda yang diwarisinya dari keluarga.

Sejak pertama aku mengenalnya—kami bertemu pertama kali di SMP—Sasuke telah menampakkan sinarnya. Dengan kecerdasannya Sasuke meraih ranking pertama dalam setiap pengumuman hasil belajar. Dengan keelokan rupanya Sasuke menyita perhatian massa. Dan dengan kekayaan keluarganya Sasuke membuat semua orang segan padanya.

Setiap hari yang bisa kuingat dari masa-masa SMP dan SMA, Sasuke meraih atensi dari semuanya. Lampu panggung kehidupan senantiasa menyorot dimanapun dia berada. Membuatnya berkilauan bagai permata paling berharga.

Di sana Sasuke. Di sini Sasuke. Di mana-mana ada Sasuke.

Dan entah mengapa, mungkin karena gejolak pubertas atau besarnya ego yang kemudian mempengaruhi grafik emosiku, aku mulai tidak nyaman berada di samping Sasuke. Kebersamaan yang telah kulalui dengannya sejak SMP, perlahan mulai mengganggu. Apalagi saat setiap orang hanya mengenaliku karena aku selalu dengannya. Seolah aku hanya bayangannya.

Berpikir seperti itu sebenarnya sempat membuatku merasa bersalah pada Sasuke. Dia menganggapku sahabatnya, dan aku pun sebenarnya demikian. Tetapi sisi hatiku yang lain merasa aku tak akan pernah bisa bersinar selama aku di sisinya. Sinarnya terlalu terang sehingga sinarku sendiri tertelan seluruhnya, menjadikanku bayangannya.

Tidak akan ada yang mengenal Sai. Yang ada hanya Sasuke.

Karena itu ketika masa SMA usai dan berganti ke jenjang berikutnya, aku memilih jalan yang berbeda. Dan dengan demikian, kami pun jadi berjauhan. Hingga kini, persahabatanku dengannya seolah menghilang.

Tanpa keberadaan Sasuke di sisiku, aku mulai berjuang mewujudkan keinginan diri. Sebuah keinginan untuk dikenal dunia sebagai diriku sendiri. Bukan sebagai 'orang yang sering bersama Sasuke' lagi.

Waktu terus berlalu dan kerja kerasku pun mulai menampakkan hasilnya. Seorang Sai Watanabe kini telah dikenal dunia. Seorang _enterpreneur_ muda yang cemerlang dengan aset kekayaan yang membuatnya menjadi salah satu orang terkaya, aku rasa demikian _image_ yang terpancar dari sosokku sekarang.

Aku suka tersenyum sendiri, penuh rasa bangga dan kepuasan dalam hati, setiap kali melihat figurku dijadikan _cover_ majalah bisnis paling terkemuka. Setiap namaku menjadi _headline_ surat kabar ternama. Ah ... mungkin ini tergolong narsis, tetapi sungguh terasa begitu menyenangkan diakui dunia.

Dan saat ini—dimana aku sedang memandang hamparan langit biru dari balik jendela kafe yang bening—aku berada di kota asalku, Konoha. Tempatku dilahirkan, berkembang dan mengenal Sasuke.

Sasuke. Setelah sekian lama—dan sejenak memoriku telah menguak tentangnya—aku jadi penasaran bagaimana kabarnya dia kini. Berkaca dari masa lalu yang telah sedemikian gemilang, pastinya Sasuke tak akan kalah dari pencapaian seorang Sai, jika malah tidak lebih.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Ternyata aku telah benar-benar lama meninggalkan masa lalu dan tak lagi menyentuhnya meski sekejap. Aku seolah menulikan telinga dan membutakan mata, hanya melihat _goal_ yang ingin kucapai untuk membuktikan eksistensiku sebagai seorang Sai.

"Sai? Kamu Sai 'kan?" mendadak sebuah suara terdengar menggetarkan gendang telingaku, membuatku menggerakkan kepalaku perlahan ke arahnya.

Seorang wanita muda yang jelita, dengan surai pirang platina yang panjang lurus terkuncir dalam model ekor kuda, menatapku dengan ekspresi seperti tak percaya. "Ya?" sahutku agak ragu sementara _cerebrum_-ku berusaha menggali data mengenai sosok yang kini ada di hadapanku itu.

"Ya ampun! Sai! Kamu bener-bener Sai! Oh Tuhan! Kamu ingat aku 'kan? Aku Ino." Wanita muda itu berkata sambil melangkah lebih dekat ke mejaku.

Ino. Aku menelengkan sedikit kepala. Dan detik kemudian aku merasakan otot-otot mataku berkontraksi, membelalak kaget saat memoriku berhasil memproses siapa itu Ino. Dia adalah penggemar berat Sasuke. Bayangan saat dirinya yang mendekatiku untuk mendapatkan nomor Sasuke di hari pertama kami masuk SMA perlahan muncul bagai potongan film lama.

"Ah ... Ino ... Ya. Aku ingat. Kau yang langsung meminta nomor Sasuke di hari pertama masuk SMA 'kan?"

"Ya itu benar. Aku tak menyangka kau mengingat sampai ke hal satu itu." Ekspresi Ino tampak berubah.

"Bagaimana kabar Sasuke sekarang?" tanyaku kemudian, tak mengacuhkan perubahan itu.

Bukannya menjawab, Ino malah tampak terkejut dan menatapku tidak percaya. "K-kau t-tidak t-tahu tentang D-Sasuke?"

Aku menggeleng. "Memang kenapa dia?" Entah mengapa perasaanku menjadi tidak enak apalagi Ino malah diam dan tampak aneh.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Aku jadi tak sabar karena Ino masih diam saja.

"Lihat saja keadaannya di KMH!" sahut Ino cepat sebelum kemudian bergegas pergi, meninggalkan aku yang terpaku. Kaku. Bisu.

KM—Konoha Mental Hospital—adalah sebuah tempat perawatan dan pemulihan para penderita gangguan kejiwaan. Jadi ... berarti ... Aku buru-buru menggelengkan kepalakku, menolak keras fakta yang mulai terkuak tentang Sasuke. Tidak mungkin jika seorang Uchiha seperti Sasuke ...

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, aku pun segera meninggalkan kafe itu untuk kemudian mengemudikan kendaraanku dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju KMH.

Selama perjalanan hatiku bergetar, bahkan tanganku yang memegang kemudi pun bergetar. Kilasan-kilasan memori tentang Sasuke yang selama ini kutekan jauh-jauh ke dalam bawah sadarku, menyeruak. Senyuman Sasuke yang langka. Tawanya yang yang sangat jarang terdengar. Bahkan sepertinya hanya di depanku di akan tersenyum dan tertawa. Saat-saat berdua yang kami lalui selama SMP dan SMA. Saat belajar, berdebat, berjalan-jalan sampai bermain basket di belakang rumahnya yang luas.

Sasuke ... ternyata banyak sekali hal di antara kita yang selama ini aku abaikan. _Semoga apa yang kupikirkan salah. Semoga kau baik-baik saja. Sasuke yang sempurna ..._

Dengan itu kutambah kecepatan mobilku hingga hampir maksimal. Seolah waktu berubah jadi raksasa ganas dan berada tepat di belakang mengejarku. Aku seperti mendapat bayangan buruk tentang Sasuke. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi padanya. Tidak ingin. Sasuke begitu berharga bagiku. Aku sadar hal ini. Dan aku rela mengorbankan sinar yang saat ini menaungiku jika itu bisa mengembalikan Sasuke menjadi Sasuke Uchiha yang dulu aku kenal.

Namun, sepertinya semua sudah terlambat.

Saat aku sampai di KMH, tubuh Sasuke sudah terbujur kaku. Kata perawat dia jatuh tenggelam di kolam belakang. Namun sempat kudengar penuturan mereka, Sasuke sering berbicara pada bayangannya dan menyebutnya Sai.

**FIN**

My first attempt to SaiSasu fandom. Please bear my gaje-ness minnatachi ^_^


End file.
